


20 dollar

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Everyday in the City Watch, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: On an extraordinary day Commander Samuel Vimes had a 'warflashback'.Some light humor...I hope.





	20 dollar

Commander Vimes tried to drink his morning coffee while ordering the papers in front of him. His thoughts were concentrated on that a new batch of recruits joined the Watch. He tried to count the days task, when the heavy thuds of Sergeant Colon roused him from his thoughts. Six seconds, by the seventh on the dot, the door opened, and the Sergeant stepped in, greeted Vimes with a good morning and started to rattle out every small detail.

Most of these things were relatively minor and although Carrot was in the firm opinion that the Commander, in fact, shouldn’t bother with these things. Vimes was in the firm opinion of: "Carrot I am the Commander and this is an order, inform me about ANYTHING illegal."

Vimes barely payed attention placed a paper with similar contents to Colon’s current report from one side of the desk to a pile on the other. The paper piles were in a constant state of flux, always journeying from one side of the table, they never disappeared only slowly grew with time. Vimes raised his mug to his lips and sipped a little bit of coffee. It was far from scalding hot. When the Sergeant finished his speech a curtain of silence falls into the room.

Vimes stopped. "The watchouse is quiet today…" He looked up into the eyes of the Colon.

"Yes, sir." The sergeant was similarly frozen almost radiating uncertainty. “I’ll check it out."

Under his steps the old stairs protested with a worrying creek. "What’s with you today being all quite lik-" Colons voice stopped in mid word, as if it was cut off.

Vimes gave out a small grunt, get up from his seat and followed the Sergeant with his mug still in his hand. He was stopped on the last step by a voice chilling in his pleasantness.

"Ah, good morning Commander." Said lord Vetinari with a warm smile. In fact, Vimes considered for a moment to flee, as his survival instinct tried to get him to retreat into his office.

The rank and file watchmen all around the guardhouse searched for the gaze of their superiors for guidance. A couple of civilian looking to charge or accuse someone slowly sauntered out of the watchouse. A simple everyday robbery wasn’t worth this kind of trouble. The pressure inside the room resulted in the historic event of a dwarf and a troll speaking about "How is the air up there big guy?" and "'ow’s the weather down, hmm?" without the involvement of any murderous instruments. In the swirling cavalcade of worry sat Carrot, Vetinari, and a new dwarf recruit named Storm Strompy (Stormy for his friends.). Two of the three men around the table was smiling, the third one, the unfortunate dwarf, tried to read something from a paper, hands shaking.

"Good morning sir!" Said Carrot snapping a salute. Then he turned towards the new recruit. "…according to the Laws and Ordinances of Ankh-Morpork…" He helped the young dwarf in the reading of the paper.

"…the…3rd pharag…pharagr…pharagrp…" He was struggling with every syllable of every single word. 

"Paragraph." Nodded Carrot.

"What the hell is this about?" Vimes was suddenly awake and aware, dreading every possible answer for his question. At least the arrival of the patrician was a better stimulant than an large mug of coffee.

"It turns out my coach was waiting on the wrong spot while I was shopping." Responded the lord of the city with a neutral look. "I have a new driver and as it happens, he still needs a little bit of training about the proper use of parking spaces. But, since it was my coach, I have to pay the required fine."

Vimes thoughts for a moment floated back in time. Memories long dead and forgotten came back to life. These kinds of memories in any other word would have ben classified as PTSD induced flashbacks.

 

_He is going to arrest the Patrician. He is actually going to do it. The supreme ruler. He is going to arrest him. This is what he's actually going to do. The boy doesn’t know the meaning of fear. Oh, wouldn't it be a good idea if he know the meaning of the word 'survival'..._

 

"…the fine for all of that is 20 dollar." The dwarf finished the reading of the paper.

"Very well."  Vetinari paid, took the paper and pocketed it. "I hope you all have a very nice day." After Vetinari left, the first one to move was Carrot.

He encouragingly patted the back of the recruit besides him. "Excellent work Storm, just keep it up. You will master the paperwork all too soon."

"…and that applies to everyone." Mumbled the Commander.

"Sir?" Sergeant Colon turned towards to him with a questioning look.

"Nothing Fred, nothing. I will be at my office." Vimes slowly climbed up the stairs. He placed the long cold mug of coffee carefully into the table and burst out in a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading, I hope you liked it...even a little bit. I always anxious when I try to write a Discworld fanfiction. And I thought this one is funny, at least trying to be. Well, thanks again for the reading.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
